icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Buchberger
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Langenburg, SK, CAN | draft = 188th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 1984 | career_end = 2004 }} Kelly Buchberger (born December 2, 1966 in Langenburg, Saskatchewan) is a retired professional Canadian hockey player and current assistant coach of the Edmonton Oilers. Buchberger played for the Edmonton Oilers, Atlanta Thrashers, Los Angeles Kings, Phoenix Coyotes, and the Pittsburgh Penguins. He played junior hockey with the Western Hockey League Moose Jaw Warriors and also pro hockey with the American Hockey League Nova Scotia Oilers. He was drafted in the ninth round by the Edmonton Oilers in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft, making him the 188th overall pick. He made his NHL debut in 1987 Stanley Cup Finals (The last player to play his first NHL game in Stanley Cup Finals). During his playing career, he was known best for his gritty play and leadership, having captained the Oilers for four years. He won 2 Stanley Cups with Edmonton in 1987 and 1990. Buchberger was the last remaining member of the active Oilers roster to have been on one of their 5 Stanley Cup winning teams. He remained with the Oilers until 1999, when he was selected by the Atlanta Thrashers in the 1999 NHL Expansion Draft. Upon retiring, Buchberger was an assistant coach with the Edmonton Road Runners AHL team in 2004–05. He then joined the Oilers management as Development Coach. On August 3, 2007, he was named head coach of the Oilers American Hockey League affiliate, the Springfield Falcons, and guided the team to a 35-35-10 record, the teams first .500 season since 1998–99. Buchberger then was promoted to the Edmonton Oilers during the 2008 offseason, becoming an assistant coach with them. Awards and achievements *1986–87 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1989–90 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Moose Jaw Warriors WHL 51 12 17 29 114 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Moose Jaw Warriors WHL 72 14 22 36 206 13 11 4 15 37 1986-87 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 70 12 20 32 257 5 0 1 1 23 1986-87 Edmonton Oilers NHL -- -- -- -- -- 3 0 0 0 5 1987-88 Nova-Scotia Oilers AHL 49 21 23 44 206 2 0 0 0 11 1987-88 Edmonton Oilers NHL 19 1 0 1 81 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Edmonton Oilers NHL 66 5 9 14 234 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Edmonton Oilers NHL 55 2 6 8 168 19 0 5 5 13 1990-91 Edmonton Oilers NHL 64 3 1 4 160 12 2 1 3 25 1991-92 Edmonton Oilers NHL 79 20 24 44 157 16 1 4 5 32 1992-93 Edmonton Oilers NHL 83 12 18 30 133 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Edmonton Oilers NHL 84 3 18 21 199 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 48 7 17 24 82 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Edmonton Oilers NHL 82 11 14 25 184 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Edmonton Oilers NHL 81 8 30 38 159 12 5 2 7 16 1997-98 Edmonton Oilers NHL 82 6 17 23 122 12 1 2 3 25 1998-99 Edmonton Oilers NHL 52 4 4 8 68 4 0 0 0 0 1999-00 Atlanta Thrashers NHL 68 5 12 17 139 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Los Angeles Kings NHL 13 2 1 3 13 4 0 0 0 4 2000-01 Los Angeles Kings NHL 82 6 14 20 75 8 1 0 1 2 2001-02 Los Angeles Kings NHL 74 6 7 13 105 7 0 0 0 7 2002-03 Phoenix Coyotes NHL 79 3 9 12 109 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 71 1 3 4 109 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 1182 105 204 309 2297 97 10 14 24 129 Coaching record External links * * Kelly Buchberger: True Grit Category:Born in 1966 Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Moose Jaw Warriors alumni Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Nova Scotia Oilers players Category:Retired in 2004